inny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czosnek
Czosnek pospolity (Allium sativum) - 'gatunek byliny należący do rodziny amarylkowatych. Wywodzi się z terenów stepowych Azji, lecz niektórzy botanicy wskazują na góry Ałtaju i Pamiru. Osiąga wysokość od 20 do 100 cm. Nazwa ''allium wywodzi się od słowa celtyckiego all oznaczającego, ostry, piekący, pikantny. Leczyli nim min. św. Hildegarda z Bingen, Hipokrates, Pedanios Dioskurydes czy Galen. Amerykańscy Indianie używali czosnku do gojenia ran, zaś starożytni lekkoatleci przed występem na olimpiadzie żuli ząbki czosnku. Chińczycy stosowali herbatę czosnkową do łagodzenia objawów cholery i czerwonki. Był on również składnikiem '''"octu czterech złodziei", stosowanym w zwalczaniu zarazy w Marsylii w latach 70-tych XVIII wieku. Czosnek posiada około 200 związków leczniczych, z czego najważniejszym jest alliina, normalnie bezwonny i nieobdarzony działaniem antyseptycznym związek siarki. Zmienia się to pod wpływem enzymu allinazy. Staje się wtedy allicyną, mającą potężne właściwości bakteriobójcze, grzybobójcze i antybiotyczne, mającą jednocześnie drażniący zapach. Sto gramów czosnku zawiera 144 kalorie. Najwięcej właściwości leczniczych ma czosnek surowy. Eksperci z Argentyny uważają, iż największą moc leczniczą osiąga 10 minut po posiekaniu lub zmiażdżeniu. Można także zjadać czosnek po ugotowaniu, lecz nie powinno ono trwać dłużej niż 6 minut! Z innych źródeł wynika, iż trzeba by zjeść go wtedy 10 razy więcej, aby uzyskać taką samą skuteczność leczenia co surowym. Pod wpływem działania tlenu i światła, substancje zawarte w czosnku tracą swe właściwości po upływie ok. 8-10 dni. Wyciągi z wykorzystaniem alkoholu (destylacja) zawierają głównie allicynę, zaś w maceratach olejowych znajdują się ajoeny (posiadające właściwości grzybobójcze, po 3-5 minutach niszczą prątki gruźlicy - szybciej niż kwas karbolowy). Skład Czosnek zawiera: - adenozynę (chroni ludzi min. przed zlepianiem się płytek krwi i tworzeniem się zakrzepów) - bakteriobójczą garlicynę - kwasy organiczne (pirogronowy, spirogenowy) - inulinę - polisacharydy (ok. 20%) - witaminę C (14 - 31 mg/100 g), D, B1 (0,2 mg/100 g), B2, PP (B3) - nawet 21 pierwiastków (potas, fosfor, magnez, wapń, selen, german, żelazo, siarkę, jod itd.) Właściwości lecznicze - leczy grypę, katar, kaszel, bóle mięśni i głowy, a także poważniejsze choroby - anginę, zapalenie oskrzeli i płuc - ma potężne działanie bakteriobójcze, bakteriostatyczne, grzybobójcze i wirusobójcze (już w stężeniu 1:25000 allicyna wykazuje takie działanie!) Świeży sok z czosnku potrafił już w ciągu 3 minut niszczyć szczepy szkodliwych bakterii - Klebisiella pneumoniae, pałeczkę ropy błękitnej, szczep Bacterioides, Salmonella, bakterie dyfterytu-błonicy. Po 1 minucie żucia czosnku giną w niej wszystkie bakterie. - wspomaga odbudowę dobroczynnej flory bakteryjnej - zapobiega osadzaniu się utlenionych tłuszczów w ścianach tętnic, zapobiegając tym samym miażdżycy - pomaga goić się zainfekowanym ranom, ropniom i leczy grzybicę skóry - można stosować go profilaktycznie przy nowotworach piersi, płuc, prostaty czy żołądka lub odbytu. Przeciwwskazania Czosnku nie powinny spożywać dzieci do 1 roku życia oraz matki karmiące piersią. Należy również zachować ostrożność podczas przyjmowania leków przeciwzakrzepowych, gdyż czosnek może on nasilić ich działanie, a także przy niskim ciśnieniu krwi czy operacjach, gdyż może on wówczas przedłużać krwawienie. Nie należy łączyć czosnku z lekami takimi jak: - Isoniazid - lekach antykoncepcyjnych - lekach przeciw HIV/AIDS (np. lewodopy czy zydowudyny) - cyklosporyna - leków metabolizowanych przez cytochrom P450 w wątrobie - antykoagulantów Zbyt duże spożycie czosnku może nawet uszkodzić wątrobę. Warto także sprawdzić, czy nie masz uczulenia na czosnek lub któryś z jego składników! Kategoria:Medycyna i zdrowie Kategoria:Zioła Kategoria:Natura Kategoria:Warzywa